Alone
by Legal Assasin
Summary: "You're on your own, Fenris." With those words his will to fight vanishes and he prepares to go back to a life of slavery. But someone unexpected comes to his rescue right before his memories are wiped.
1. Betrayal

**Title: **"Alone"  
><strong>Author: <strong>Legal Assasin  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"You're on your own, Fenris." With those words his will to fight vanishes and he prepares to go back to a life of slavery. But someone unexpected comes to his rescue right before his memories are wiped.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Not really romance, but there's Fenders if you squint and look really hard.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Had I created Dragon Age, it wouldn't be as epic as it is when made by Bioware. Be glad!  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T, since there's nothing explicit but still not safe for the kiddies.  
><strong>Before I begin…<strong>This is a fill for a prompt asking for a take on the "Alone" quest where Hawke hands Fenris over to Danarius and an unlikely person comes to the rescue. Let me just say this first chapter is going to be the hardest one to write; not only do I have to watch the scene over and over again to get an idea of how it will go, I feel like I'm the one betraying Fenris.

But afterwards it'll be smooth sailing. So please bear with me on the first chapter.

_**==+O+==**_

She was real; his sister was real.

Part of Fenris suspected it was another trap meant to lure him into the open, that the person who claimed to be his sister was a decoy. Still, he wanted to know for sure, to see for himself.

And she wasn't; the vague memories that began to surface in his mind had a younger version of her, laughing and running ahead of him, calling out something he couldn't quite make out but he was sure it was his name. He did have a family before the ritual.

He had a life.

The red-headed elf, his sister, looked towards him and Hawke as they approached her table at the Hanged Man. With them were Varric and Anders in case anything happened.

"It really is you…" she murmured, gaze aimed at the table.

"Varania?" The memories became clearer. "I remember you. We played in our master's courtyard while mother worked." A woman with dark hair and lines around her eyes floated to the surface. "You called me…" What was it? He tried to recall the name.

Fenris remembered just as Varania spoke.

"Leto." She got up and turned her head away. "That's your name."

"What's wrong?" He frowned. "Why are you so…?"

Something was wrong. The instincts he gained while on the run screamed for him to run, to get out of here.

Next to him, Hawke cursed. "It's a trap! We need to get out of here!" Before anyone could make a move, however, an all-too familiar voice called down.

"Ah, my little Fenris. Predictable as always."

Fenris whirled around and faced the stairs leading to the top floor of the Hanged Man. Sure enough, Danarius and a group of Tevinter soldiers were making their way down towards him.

They knew…they knew he would be here and waited for him. But how did they know?

Only one possible explanation.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Leto." Varania was facing him, but her gaze was slightly lowered like she was trying to hide something.

Pain and anger flared up inside Fenris.

"You led him here!" he growled, angrily glaring at her and forcing her to take a few steps back.

_How could you? You betrayed your own brother! Set this up so I would come and be recaptured!_ Enraged words that he wanted to say filled his mind. Any yearning he had left to meet his sister burned up with his rage.

"Now now, Fenris. Don't blame your sister." Danarius said, like he was scolding a runaway dog. "She did what any good Imperial citizen should."

The anger from his sister's betrayal, the memories of forced servitude, and the pain he felt when he was ordered to kill those who had sheltered him and were willing to fight against his master for his freedom; all of this bubbled inside Fenris like a pot of boiling water.

"I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius!" He angrily pointed to the lyrium brands on his skin. "But I won't let you kill me to get them!" The glare aimed at his former master was burning.

The amused chuckle surprised him.

"How little you know, my pet."

Danarius turned to Hawke, appraising her.

"This is your new mistress, then? The Champion of Kirkwall; quite lovely."

Fenris waited for Hawke to retort back that she wasn't his mistress and he wasn't a slave just as she did three years ago to the slavers who came at him. His fingers twitched in anticipation, ready to grab the sword on his back and fight like he planned when he grew tired of running. This would end here and now.

Hawke's next words weren't what he was expecting.

"If you want him, he's yours."

Fenris turned to Hawke in disbelief and shock.

"What?"

He felt like a knife had been driven into his back. _Please, Hawke,_ he thought, _tell me you didn't mean that. Tell me that was a joke. I can't face him alone, not like this._

"I thought I was the only one thinking that." Anders remarked, smugly. That didn't surprise Fenris; the abomination had no love for him or his anti-mage views. Of course he would support Hawke's decision.

"You're kidding, right?" Varric asked, frowning with disapproval.

"Interesting." Danarius was pleasantly surprised. "I'll make it worth your while, of course. The power of the Imperium will be at your disposal."

Fenris turned to Hawke, desperate.

"Don't do this, Hawke." Not once did he ever think he would have to beg. "I need you."

Hawke looked at him, no hint of empathy or compassion in her eyes. Her voice was cold and harsh.

"You're on your own, Fenris."

She was really going through with it. This betrayal hurt even more than Varania's; it felt like a knife had gone into his chest and cut out a part of him.

Fenris glared at Hawke.

"I suppose I should not be surprised."

Rather than angry, his voice came out pained.

"That's our Champion!" Varric muttered, sarcasm and disgust heavy in his voice.

Anders said nothing, wasn't even smiling triumphantly like Fenris thought he would be. It almost seemed like his mind was elsewhere but here.

"What shall it be, Fenris?" Danarius asked from behind. "Will you throw your life away?"

Had this been any other time, Fenris would've drawn his blade and faced Danarius regardless of the overwhelming odds. He would've gone against whatever was thrown at him and tried to at least fight for his freedom. Better to die fighting back than to go back to complacency.

Now, however, Hawke's betrayal left him drained. Any will to fight he had left was gone.

He was tired of running, tired of trying to put his life as a slave behind him, and tired of searching for a ray of light to lead him to freedom only for it to go out when he was close enough to grasp it.

Fenris bowed his head as though it suddenly became heavy and turned to Danarius.

"No…I will go with you."

His voice sounded empty.

"Lovely." The magister purred. He motioned to one of the soldiers, who stepped forward to bind Fenris's wrists together and remove his sword from his back. Another walked over to Hawke with a small pouch of money. "Here's a token of my appreciation, Champion. I'm sure I can arrange for something more…appropriate, sent along soon."

Fenris kept his gaze to the ground, not wanting to look at anyone.

"Come along, everyone! The boat leaves for Minrathous within the hour."

One soldier went behind the elf, keeping a hand on his shoulder while everyone left the Hanged Man and made their way to the docks. To keep him from making any sudden moves, of course. After all, he couldn't be trusted until his memory was wiped again.

Not that it would matter anyways; Fenris had no desire to escape.

They reached the ship half an hour before departure. Fenris was taken below deck to the hull, where cages for captured (or in his case, recaptured) slaves filled the space. Before he was unceremoniously shoved into one, his armor was removed-the less protection he had, the less motivation he had to attempt escape-and the rope bindings around his wrists were replaced with metal cuffs etched with what he assumed was lyrium. When the metal made contact with his markings, they grew cold as ice instead of the burning he felt nearly every day.

"In case you get any ideas, slave." The guard hissed before pushing him into the cage and locking the door.

Fenris kept his face impassive while the guard checked to make sure he was secure and there were no weak spots. Once the man left, he curled into a ball in the corner of his cell.

No one else was around.

Fenris was alone.

The tears he had been holding back fell freely.

_**==+O+==**_

QAQ

Dammit…that was the hardest thing for me to write.

I ended up taking a break to make my character for "Changeling: The Lost" while writing (and those who know what it's about would also know it was enough motivation to get me back to finishing this chapter; the stuff changelings go through makes Fenris's experience as a slave seem like an afternoon picnic!)

But this was the most depressing part of the story, so things only get better from here!


	2. Execution

**Title: **"Alone"  
><strong>Author: <strong>Legal Assasin  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"You're on your own, Fenris." With those words his will to fight vanishes and he prepares to go back to a life of slavery. But someone comes to his rescue right before his memories are wiped.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Not really romance, but there's Fenders if you squint and look really hard.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The option to betray Fenris or Isabela wouldn't even exist if I made Dragon Age II.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T, since there's nothing explicit but still not safe for the kiddies.  
><strong>Before I begin…<strong>So this is the second out of three chapters of this story.  
>Be warned; it is angst-heavy in the first half or so of the chapter before it gets better.<p>

_**==+O+==**_

The trip to Tevinter felt like a walk to his execution.

Fenris remained in the cell the whole time, never moving from his spot in the corner. He hardly touched the meals slipped in due to lack of appetite, didn't respond to the jeers of the guards. Even when Varania came down to see him he paid no attention to her.

She spoke about their childhood, of the life he lost when he received the markings. About their mother and about her brother Leto; Fenris couldn't identify with this stranger she spoke about who was full of life despite his position as a slave. Who would tease her playfully. Who-as it turned out-competed for the lyrium now embedded in Fenris's skin so he could ask Danarius to free his mother and sister.

Most of all, she apologized and tried to explain to him her actions.

"He promised to make me his apprentice if I helped him reclaim you," Varania told him. "I won't have to keep struggling to make ends meet if I become a Magister."

Perhaps if he was still his old self, burning with anger, those words would have done nothing to sate the rage that would have no doubt built up. He would still want to see her dead, sister or not. And Anders-hypocritical bastard that he was-would no doubt harp on Fenris for having magic in his blood.

Wait; why was he thinking of the abomination?

Fenris put those thoughts aside. But all that did was made him think of Hawke's betrayal.

He should've seen it coming; even if he fully believed she would stand by him when he confronted Danarius (which-he would admit-he had some lingering doubts), Hawke had changed ever since her mother's death. The loss of both her siblings-Bethany to an ogre and Carver to the taint-only hardened her. She was probably tired of trying to save everyone after failing to keep her family safe. That would also explain why she let the Arishok take Isabela years ago, now that he thought about it.

Weeks later, someone above shouted that they would soon be docking in Minrathous. So…they were finally here. From what he heard while eavesdropping on the guards, Fenris wouldn't have his memories erased right away since Danarius didn't have all the resources needed at the moment. For now, he would be kept in a cell and guarded.

Fenris kept his gaze down during the walk to the estate and when he was thrown into one of cells in the basement. Just as he had on the trip, he kept to one corner and never said a word nor acknowledged if someone was there.

Days passed. Still no news.

Part of him wished it would come sooner; a treacherous thought whispered that it would be better if he could forget again. Forget about the fog warriors, Hawke, and the other painful memories that haunted his mind and refused to leave him be. Return to the life where he wasn't constantly struggling to remain free.

Had such a thought come to his mind before Hawke's betrayal, he would have shoved it away in an instant. Now, it was a comfort for the inevitable.

"You need to eat something, Leto."

Varania was here again. If he looked at her, would he see worry? Her voice sounded concerned, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"….."

"You can't keep this up; sooner or later, your body will give out if it doesn't receive nourishment."

"….."

There was a sound of a plate scraping across the uneven stone floor.

"Please, Leto…"

She attempted to call him by his old name, but she may as well have spoken about a complete stranger.

"….."

The soft padding of feet told him that she left.

Fenris kept his gaze aimed at the wall.

This pattern repeated until one day the door was unlocked and one of the guards hauled him to his feet and dragged him out.

"It's time, slave." One of the guards holding his arms sneered.

So today was the day, then. Fenris didn't struggle or raise his head as they brought him up the stairs. He didn't say a word when they approached Danarius with Varania at his side and followed them to the room where the ritual took place. This time, Fenris looked up…and a cold pit formed in his stomach.

He knew this room all too well.

How many nights did he wake up in a cold sweat, his sleep tormented by the memories of the ritual which gave him the markings and stole his previous life away? How many times did his mind return to this room and the agonizing pain that assaulted him whenever he felt even the lightest touch from another person on his skin?

_Another reason,_ that small part of him whispered, _that this won't be so terrible. No more nights remembering._

Fenris's legs gave out from under him, not crashing to the ground only because of the guards still holding him.

"I apologize, Ser," Varania spoke up. "he's hardly eaten since he was recaptured."

"Still a troublesome little wolf, I see." Danarius sounded amused. "No matter; once the ritual is done he will once again be the obedient pet he used to be."

The guards pulled Fenris over to the table in the middle of the room and strapped him down.

"Go find the scullery maid-Cybil, I believe her name was-and bring her here."

Out of the corner of his eye, Fenris saw confusion in Varania's expression as she watched the guard leave to follow the orders given to him.

"Ser…why bring her here?"

"Fuel for the spell, of course. Manipulating memories requires the power in blood, and erasing them will mean using a life. No worries about Cybil; she has gone deaf and can't do her tasks as well. At least her life will be of some use."

Confusion turned to queasiness. Varania looked uncomfortable at the thought of someone's life being sacrificed. This was odd; surely she would've known that blood magic was practically required for a mage to become a magister.

The guard came back with a young elven girl, turning queasiness to horror. When Danarius said Cybil had gone deaf, it was assumed she was an old woman. However, it seemed she was either involved in an accident that took away her hearing or there was an illness.

"Now that we have everything we need, let us begin."

The crackling of magical energy filled the air, along with the sound of chanting. Before Fenris closed his eyes to prepare for what would come next, he saw Danarius slide a knife from its sheath and turn towards Cybil. He waited for the spell to assault his mind and tear away his memories.

"Master! There's someone at the door!"

The chanting stopped.

"Didn't I tell the staff I am not to be interrupted?"

Even though his voice was calm, there was slight annoyance.

"You did, Ser. But I had to tell you because your 'visitor' is coming this way."

Fenris heard a muffled curse. Surprising; not once had he ever heard Danarius curse.

"What are the guards doing? They're supposed to stop him."

"We've tried, but this man isn't ordinary, even for a mage!"

_A mage? Who would…?_

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I-I don't know exactly what it is-it's not blood magic, that's for sure-but he has some sort of pow—"

There is a loud yelp and the sound of someone being shoved towards the ground while calm footsteps make their way into the room. Shuffling feet meant others moved out of the intruder's way.

Who was this person, who just broke into the mansion of a magister? Some sort of mage, from what the guard said. A rival, perhaps? Seemed likely.

The sound of one end of a staff hitting the floor sounded with a sharp _crack!_

Two words were spoken with anger and venom barely held back.

"Release him."

Fenris's eyes shot open in recognition. He knew that voice.

_Anders?_

_**==+O+==**_

One last chapter to go! Though I may add an epilogue.

Oh, and before I end this, writing this story has given me a burning urge to STAB DANARIUS! IN THE FACE! WITH A RED! HOT! POKER! D=

...Sorry; had to get that out.

Third chapter may take some time since I'll be getting ready to move into pseudo-dorms for college next week. But I'll do my best!


	3. Hope

**Title: **"Alone"  
><strong>Author: <strong>Legal Assasin  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"You're on your own, Fenris." With those words his will to fight vanishes and he prepares to go back to a life of slavery. But someone comes to his rescue right before his memories are wiped.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Not really romance, but there's Fenders if you squint and look really hard.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The game is not mine, but this fic is. Steal and THEY shall come after you!  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T, since there's nothing explicit but still not safe for the kiddies.  
><strong>Before I begin…<strong>It's the part you all have been waiting for!  
>BTW, there will be an epilogue after this chapter to explain and wrap up a few things.<br>College is starting soon, so I'm trying to finish this as soon as I can. I do have free days, thankfully, so!

_**==+O+==**_

"What are you doing here?" The long period of disuse made Fenris's voice raspy and hoarse.

Anders spared a quick glance at him, fury replaced with a brief moment of sympathy. Not once did he ever look at Fenris like that; the sight of those eyes which looked pained was jarring. But then all too soon he turned back to Danarius, glowering.

"Release him." He repeated.

"And if I don't?" The magister challenged. "Surely it hasn't escaped your notice that you are outnumbered here, no matter how powerful you are. Or are you foolish enough to throw your life away for one slave?" He wore a smug smile, knowing there was nothing one mage could do.

"Then I challenge to a duel for the possession of your slave."

Was this man truly Anders? Fenris was sure that the abomination he remembered would never think of sticking his neck out for the elf, especially after he made his oppositional stance towards mages very clear. Perhaps all of this was a wishful dream he would soon wake up from.

Then again, if that were the case wouldn't it be Hawke who came to his rescue? He respected her more than he did Anders.

"You wish to challenge a magister of the Imperium for one slave?" Danarius asked with amusement in his voice. "Unfortunately for you I will have to decline; there is nothing for me to gain if I win the duel. You have nothing." He motioned to two of the guards, who stepped forward to take Anders away.

He shook out of their grasps and spoke again.

"Then I offer myself; win, and I will serve as your slave for the rest of my life. I'll do whatever you want without complaint or thought of escape."

Fenris stared at Anders as though he had suddenly grown an extra head and announced that he was the Knight-Commander. Didn't he always preach about freedom for mages? Did he not realize that losing would mean subjecting himself to a fate worse than the life in the Circle he thought was so terrible?

Danarius looked at Anders with an appraisal.

"And why would I want you as a slave?"

"I'm skilled in the school of Creation magic and a spirit healer as well; from the time I've spent in Tevinter, it doesn't seem to be common among mages." Anders argued.

"It isn't." Danarius agreed. "However, I could just as easily purchase a healer if I had need. You're not worthy of the possible-even if it is very small-risk I face of losing my little wolf again. Take him away."

This time when the guards came after him, there was a bright flash of light. Anders's eyes and the various cracks that appeared all over his body glowed blue. The aura he now gave off was enough to make the lyrium under Fenris's skin react and glow in response.

The spirit that inhabited him had surfaced.

"**Do not think that backing down will stop me!"**

Both guards were thrown back by the sudden burst of mana that seemed to explode from the possessed mage. Even after getting back up they seemed very reluctant to try attacking or holding down Anders again.

Danarius looked upon him with both surprise and interest.

"A mage possessed by a spirit and still keeping both his mind and body intact…" he murmured, then smiled. "Very well, you've stirred my interest."

Anders returned to normal, though his eyes seemed to burn with a promise to kill.

"Then we have a deal?"

"We do; if you best me, Fenris is yours. But should I win, you're mine. Why don't we move to a space more…appropriate for a duel?"

Fenris was unstrapped and hauled to his feet. He and his captors followed the two mages to the courtyard in the back of the mansion where the duel would take place.

"Why are you doing this?" he hissed when he drew close to Anders. "You were glad to see me gone; why risk your life-your freedom-to help me?"

Anders didn't look at him, keeping his gaze ahead.

"Let's just say a lot has happened the past few weeks. I'll explain the rest once we settle this for good."

Fenris didn't miss the underlying message; a promise to win.

Something within him reignited at the prospect of possibly regaining his freedom.

Reason, however, argued that Anders wasn't suited for combat. With Hawke, his role always fell to supporting and healing his teammates whenever possible. The few damaging spells he knew were to simply protect himself. And while Danarius wasn't the type to go directly into battle, he wasn't a magister for nothing.

The odds of Anders winning this duel were slim.

"Whoever forces the other to surrender will be declared the winner, then?" Anders asked. "Seeing as I'll be marginally more useful alive than a corpse."

"Agreed." Danarius stood across from Anders, staff in hand. By the smug look on his face, he had already assumed the favorable outcome of this duel. The worst part was, Fenris knew he had a very good reason to.

Everyone-Fenris, the guards, and Varania-watched with baited breath as the two mages circled each other, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Neither let their gaze wander away from their opponent.

Then, Anders struck first.

A blast of cold erupted from his palm and fired at Danarius, who raised a barrier to defend himself from the attack. He then lowered it and fired a bolt of spirit energy at Anders.

Thankfully, years as a Grey Warden and fighting alongside Hawke seemed to give the healer the reflexes he needed to dodge the spell and counter with lightning which grazed Danarius's side. Yet the magister didn't allow the pain to stop him from summoning a fireball when Anders briefly let his guard down.

When the smoke from the blast cleared, Anders was quickly patting out the burning parts on his robes before firing bolts from his staff.

By this point, it seemed that Danarius had grown tired of this prolonged fight and drew a blade from the sheath attached to his belt. The sharp metal tore into his flesh and the blood fueling the spell rose around him.

Blue, calming energy gathered around Anders and went towards the magister. What it did, Fenris couldn't see clearly. All he knew was that one moment Danarius was staring in disbelief at the area he intentionally wounded and the next the pointed end of a staff was at his throat.

"I don't know why I thought of doing this before." Anders remarked, holding his staff and ready to slit the other's throat if he made a move. "Since blood magic needs blood, sealing up a wound is the most effective way to fight blood mages. Now," the pointed end went forward a little, causing Danarius to draw back. "Drop. Your. Staff."

His opponent's staff clattered to the ground.

Anders didn't leave him be, however. "Your knife as well." That joined the staff. "Now, tell your guards to release Fenris."

"Do as he says." Danarius ordered, reluctance and defeat in his voice.

The guards let go of Fenris and stepped away while he rubbed his arms where their fingers dug into his skin.

Still Anders didn't let the other go. "By our agreement, he belongs to me now. Correct?"

"Correct." Danarius hissed.

"And he has to follow any order I give him?"

"If you can make him."

There was an odd gleam in Anders eyes. "I don't think he'll protest my first order, then." He looked over at Fenris, who glared back. If this was the only reason the abomination came to free him, then he'd have another thing coming if he honestly thought Fenris would do whatever he was told-

"Do what you want to this man."

Fenris blinked in surprise. _That _was his order? Well, Anders did say that he wouldn't have a problem following it.

The elf walked over to the two mages. When he was close enough, Anders finally took the staff away from Danarius's throat. However, this was soon replaced with one of Fenris's hands wrapped around it, lifting him into the air with fear evident in his eyes. And while the guards were under obligation to stop their master from being murdered, a magister who lost a duel wasn't considered worthy of protecting and thus there was no reason for them to.

The lyrium flared up, ready for use; even if he did have a weapon, Fenris knew he would use his "talent" instead as poetic justice.

"You," Fenris growled, feeling the part of him that died from Hawke's betrayal come alive again. "are no longer my master!" His hand shot forward into Danarius's skull, partially solidifying to crush his brain.

The magister's head exploded in his grip, covering his face, hands, and front with gore. Fenris dropped the body onto the ground and watched with disinterest as blood pooled from the stub where a head used to be.

It was over.

He was free.

_**==+O+==**_

End of chapter three!

Just moved into pseudo-dorm and it's not too bad. Roommate and I get along well enough and college starts on Monday. While I'll be busy, I'll do my best to wrap this up ASAP.

BTW, there's a Princess Bride reference if you can find it.

Next chapter will tie up loose ends and finish this fill.


	4. Descision

**Title: **"Alone"  
><strong>Author: <strong>Legal Assasin  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"You're on your own, Fenris." With those words his will to fight vanishes and he prepares to go back to a life of slavery. But someone comes to his rescue right before his memories are wiped.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Not really romance, but there's Fenders if you squint and look really hard.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Look up at "Author." Does it say Bioware?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T, since there's nothing explicit but still not safe for the little kiddies.  
><strong>Before I begin…<strong>So yeah, this'll wrap things up.

Don't worry, though; I'm planning to write more Fenders in the future! So far, I got two stories in mind. One of them is humorous while the other is…angsty. Very angsty. Probably more than this one was, though there will still be a happy ending. Because the world needs more happy endings.

College is going great, though there's a lot of work; it's the biggest reason why I took so long. But work has to come before…fan work, so I gotta get it done!

Now to wrap this up!

_**==+O+==**_

Anders didn't explain himself until the more pressing matters were taken care of; removing Danarius's corpse and getting food for Fenris, mainly. Varania also needed to be dealt with.

Before, Fenris would have turned on her, gone to rip her heart out for her betrayal. Now, he simply didn't want to see her again. His sister left once he told her; where she went, he didn't know and couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe Leto would never want to leave her, but she was no more than a stranger to Fenris.

Now, he and Anders sat in a room the mage rented out while waiting for confirmation from the court of records that Fenris was now a free man.

"You should get something to eat." Anders spoke up; no words had been exchanged between them since the duel.

Fenris stared down at the plate set before him, still toying with its contents. He had gotten his armor and sword back after Danarius's death and the familiar weight was welcome to him.

"And you said you would explain what caused this change of heart." He retorted. "That explanation you still owe me, mage."

"…You're right, I do." Anders agreed. "So we compromise; you eat and I'll do the talking."

"Very well."

So as Fenris gave his body the sustenance it so desperately needed, Anders told him everything that happened. About the growing tensions between mages and templars, culminating in the destruction of the Chantry via Anders not long after Fenris was recaptured. About Meredith calling for the Right of Annulment and the mages standing up to fight back. About Hawke taking the side of the templars in return for the Viscount's seat. About Anders and Merrill nearly getting killed for siding with the mages, but being saved by Isabela, who managed to escape her Qunari captors and take them out of Kirkwall.

"Last I heard, Varric, Aveline, and Carver stayed with Hawke." Anders finished. "Though even with the Champion of Kirkwall taking power, I doubt this will deter the mages."

Fenris stared down at his now-empty plate, letting everything sink in. Of course Anders would deal with the so-called mages' plight firsthand. Still, for him to go this far…

Then there was one other thing bothering the elf.

"That doesn't answer my question; why did you save me?"

Anders was quiet for a short moment, as though putting what to say together, before he spoke.

"Justice didn't approve of your return to slavery. And…neither did I, when I finally got around to really thinking about it."

Fenris's eyes narrowed. "So you decided to rescue me from a fate you thought I deserved because the demon didn't approve?"

"He's not a demon!" Anders snapped as he always had whenever Fenris referred to Justice as a demon. That bit of familiarity was an odd comfort for the elf. "At least…not anymore." Wait; now he was admitting that he had been the vessel of a demon?

"When we left Kirkwall, I was sure that everything that happened would inspire the other mages to stand up for themselves as I mentioned before. My anger faded…and as it did, I remembered what happened to you and realized how wrong it was. I would always try to convince you that the Circle was the equivalent of slavery, but didn't stop to think that the opposite would be true as well. And with my anger mostly gone, Justice agreed that what was done to you was unjust and we should help you. Once they heard what happened, Merrill volunteered to come with and Isabela took us to Tevinter. Thankfully, it seemed we arrived in the nick of time."

"You did." Fenris confirmed. "Danarius was about to have my memories erased again. Had you come later, I would have no knowledge of freedom nor the wish to obtain it."

"…Then I'm glad I arrived when I did." Anders said.

"You mentioned that Isabela and Merrill came with; where are they?"

"Getting the Siren's Call II ready to leave. You're welcome to come with if you want."

Fenris was quiet. Ever since he ran from Danarius, he never thought of anything else but how to keep his newfound freedom. Then when he decided to turn and fight back, all that occupied his mind was killing those who tried to drag him back to Tevinter. While there were times where he wondered what he would do once he stopped running, inevitably there would be something that would take his attention back to the present and away from the possible future. And now he was finally free, he wasn't sure what to do next even with Anders's offer.

"I'll think about it." Fenris promised. It was all he could do.

"Well don't spend too much time thinking about it; we're leaving tomorrow afternoon." Anders got up and began heading for the door.

"Why that soon?" Fenris asked before he could leave.

A smile spread on Anders's face. "None of us are really fond of Tevinter; the atmosphere here makes you seem all sunshine and rainbows. We don't have any specific plans in mind, if that's what you're asking. I think Isabela plans to go back to pirating, and she mentioned making Merrill part of her crew so she could keep an eye on her. Merrill doesn't seem to mind being out at sea either. As for me…" he stopped. "…I don't really know; I was sure Hawke would kill me after what I did. I planned on it, too. But I'm alive." He opened the door. "I guess I have to figure out what to do, too. For now, I'm staying with Isabela. If you don't mind traveling with mages again, the ship's at the Minrathous docks."

Once Anders passed through the door, Fenris was alone once again.

Not quite like before, though. At least this time he had people he could consider allies. If he chose to.

Once again, Fenris had his freedom; now he needed to figure out what he would do with it.

_**==+O+==**_


End file.
